Jin Akamatsu
!! MINOR SPOILERS TO THE STORY THUS WRITTEN !! Jin Akamatsu is the protagonist of the Danganronpa: Siblings Of Despair ''series. His official title is the '''Ultimate Violinist'. Appearance He is a blonde haired boy with light purple eyes, similar to his sister. His hair is often a mess, causing the ahoge (and becuase he's a protagonist, duh-). He wears a navy blue suit jacket over a light blue undershirt, with black pants and a tie. To keep them out of the way when playing, he often bunches up the sleeves and leaves them that way. He's a pretty normal height of 5' 10" and weight of 152 pounds. Personality He is a sweet and over protective type, and will defend the other students with his life, which gets him into danger a lot more than others. He is the type to break bad habits. For example, at one point in a freetime conversation, Jin says he "...broke a habit of tearing the stings of his bow when impatient." When he's stressed, his focus increases, so he's extra good at investigation. Along with his good factors though, there's the bad. He's the type to grow jealous of non-existent people, wishing he was more like them. And then there's his attachment anxiety, in which he was diagnosed after Kaede's death. He once spent a freetime alone and almost had a mental breakdown. Talent He got the Ultimate Violinist '''name from when he was little. As explained in the beginning of the writing, he had played since he was little, often doing duets with his sister on the piano. They became a famous duo over time, but Kaede was better known for her solos, and he respected that. He slowly got better at solos, and became the '''Ultimate Violinist. Not for himself, but his sister. History Introduction In the prologue, Jin was portrayed as a quiet type, but he slowly talked to more people over time, and building up to the protagonist role he was meant to play. In the beginning, he almost immediately became friends with Melody Ishimaru and Hope Komaeda, who are later portrayed as the protagonist's assistants in the series. He doesn't gain enemies, but does gain a frienemy relationship with Kano Ouma (for his weird bipolar like attitude), Poyo Pekoyama (for his defensiveness whenever he attempted to talk to him), and Yumi Enoshima (for being a COMPLETE JERK-). Chapter One The first freetime event introduced a tighter friendship between him and K1-R4, better known as Kira, by helping her understand emotions with the help of Hope Komaeda and Kagame Shinguji. He also has an in depth conversation with Ezume Hagakure about his card reading skills (also where he learned about how Ezume doubled his brother's percentage), tightening their friendship along with Kira's. [ TO BE UPDATED AS MORE IS WRITTEN ] Relationships Melody Ishimaru He grows close to her almost immediately, as he feels her pain. She puts her trust in him, and she promises to share any information she finds out. And that was only in the Prologue. In Chapter One, Melody tells him about her attempts to find the secret about herself, which explains her usually clean lab being cluttered with papers and ramen cups. But he learns more about the characters Kano Ouma and Kagame Shinguji with her help. Hope Komaeda In the Prologue, Hope is quiet through most of the beginning, until you step out of the gym and she explains almost every last bit about herself to Jin. He explains as much as he can back, and a weird conversation turns into a meaningfull friendship. Don't even ask how, just say it was Hope's magic friendship powers or something. In Chapter One, Hope's emotions seem to start to waver a bit as she starts to fall into the reality of what the game is about. He reassures her it will be okay, and since she trusts him, she only gave a smile of approval. They didn't conversize much in Chapter One. K1-R4 (Kira) In the Prologue, they barely talked, other then a standard introduction on Jin's end. In Chapter One, he causes a freetime event when he finds Kagame's lost mask. As he hands in back, Kira asks what it is, and the three of them try to explain why she has it, but somehow ended up on human emotions as Kagame and Hope took over the conversation. But Kira thanked Jin also, since he technically started the conversation in the first place. It started a better friendship between the two of them. Kano Ouma (SPOILERS!) In the Prologue, he seems to be slightly mentally stable as he introduces himself Jin, and he doesn't mind having Kano in the same room as him. But the reality hadn't set in just yet for Kano. In Chapter One, Kano seemed a bit.. "different" from the Prologue. He was acting out of line, even threatening to kill Ringo, but then saying "It was a lie, stupid!", obviously quoting his dead brother. He only got worse later on, as he kicked Monohoshi to protect Jin, ending his life early as the floor opened under him and he fell to his death. Sprite Gallery Jin Akamatsu.png Jin Akamatsu 2.png Jin Akamatsu 3.png Jin Akamatsu 4.png Jin Akamatsu 5.png Best Moments I had to join the game. Not to save me, but to save the others. They put their lives on the line, so now, for them. I have to save them all.. and hopefully, be the first group of students to escape without anyone dying. ☆ Then, on one of the desks near the front of the room, I noticed a note resting there. It was written in brightly colored pens, and covered in star stickers. Hello wonderful student!! Welcome to the new and improved Hope's Peak! Please make your way to the gym for a wonderful entrance ceremony! Take the school map rested on the desk under this note! Can't wait to see you!! ✫゜.・ヽ(' ∇' )ノ Righttt... ☆ [ TO BE UPDATED AS MORE IS WRITTEN ] Trivia * Originally, like the Kaede as the protagonist fakeout, I was gonna do the same for Jin, but kept him as the protagonist to give him the chance Kaede missed. * His original design was a much more casual look, but I changed it to this to make it fit his Ultimate Violinist character. Category:Siblings Of Despair Category:Under Construction